Before it began
by celticgirl101
Summary: Set a year before Tris transferred, a sixteen year old makes the life changing choice to transfer from her faction. All she has ever known is tragedy, but settling into her new faction she begins to feel at home. With an unknown disaster looming, she must warn the people she loves the most. Will she make it through the war? Divergent, Veronica Roth.
**Set a year before the beginning of Divergent. Both Four and Eric are 17, having transferred the year before, as stated in the books.**

 **My Fic is cantered around my OC. Please leave a review:)**

* * *

I've always felt that sixteen was too young a age for a person to begin their new life, and I've never liked how one simple act changes a persons life forever. We cut our palm and let our blood drip into a bowl, and then that's it. We only have one chance to start out new life. If we choose wrong, we're factionless. Blood defines who we are. Loyal member. Faction transfer. Faction traitor.

I've always really known I don't belong in Abnegation. It felt like my home once, a long time ago, but now I feel nothing. Both of my parents died when I was only nine. My elder brother was eleven at the time, the twins were nearly six, and my youngest sister was three. Five siblings in Abnegation is unheard of. Having many children doesn't go against any rules but it is dearly frowned upon. _Indulgence_. We were too big a family to be kept together, so we were split and grew up in different homes. My elder bother and I stayed together, while my three younger siblings were kept together most of the time. There were plenty willing to take us, of course, but we were never aloud to be a family. We would see each other often but it always felt formal, like visiting a friend.

Both of my parents were faction transfers. My mother transferred from Candor and my father from Dauntless. Although I seem to remember my mother being happy here in Abnegation, I don't think my father was. Outside our home he was the perfect Abnegation member. He was selfless and dedicated to helping others. In the confines of our own home, he was so much more. He made his family happy. He let my siblings and I ask him questions, he let us run and laugh and play. He even taught my brother how to fight, just like his own father had taught him when he was in Dauntless. My other siblings were too young at the time, but when I was seven I asked my father to teach me too, and he did. All three of us would train, before dinner every evening. We would clear the living room of its furniture, gather pillows as punching bags, then my father would teach us all he knew. I was thankful for Abnegation's baggy clothes back then because my brother and I would often end up in bruises from our endless fighting, but I didn't care. I loved it. I loved the bond we shared while we practiced. I loved that it was our family secret. And even though I was still so young, I loved the way it made me feel strong and excited and free. By the time my father died, I knew how to fight using different techniques. After my mother died a short while later and we were split, my brother and I carried on practicing. In secret of course, and far less often. After he transferred, I practiced on my own, because I had no one else.

I always knew he would go, Elias, my older brother. I knew since I was little, I could feel it. But he promised me that he wouldn't leave me. I wasn't allowed to go to his Choosing Ceremony, but before he left he told me he would be back. He promised. I would have been happy if he had told me he was going to transfer. I would miss him more than anything but I wanted Elias to be happy. If that meant leaving Abnegation, then I would have accepted it. Elias knew that, but he broke his promise. He never came back.

My youngest sister then came to live with me and the Holden's, a childless Abnegation couple, while the twins stayed together in another home. I was able to grow much closer to Olivia over the next two years. But like my brother before me, my time eventually came.

* * *

"Seraphina Valek."

Now I'm standing here looking at all five bowls, each already tainted with droplets of blood belonging to the others that have already made their choice. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I already decided a long time ago I was going to transfer to Dauntless, but now I'm standing here and questioning whether I could actually be happy there. My aptitude test told me Abnegation and Erudite, and I think for a moment if I could build a life for myself in either of those places. But I can't imagine it, because I know that I would never belong there. I can _feel_ it. I know where I can be happy and free; Dauntless.

The Hub is so quiet, full of anticipation. It's so quite that the sound of my blood sizzling atop the coals, deafens me, although only for a moment. Then all I can hear are the shouts and screams of my new faction. I take one last look at the bowl of grey stones as I apply the plaster to my palm, then walk over to the noisy Dauntless section. I'm met with a roar as I venture closer to the army dressed in black, proceeded by congratulatory claps on my shoulders and arms as I ascend the stairs to stand by the other transfers. I can't help but break out into a small smile as I admire how full of life all of the Dauntless are.

I allow myself to look over to the Abnegation section. I see some of them glance my way as I look for familiar faces. I see some that I've known most of my life. Neighbours. Class mates. I frown when I catch myself looking for my younger siblings, knowing full well they aren't here. Only parents or guardians are allowed to accompany us to the Choosing Ceremony, and I had gracefully declined the Holden's offer when they asked if I wanted them to be here with me.

I remember back to this morning as I said goodbye to everyone. I went to the twins first. I sat with them in the living room of their home and spoke to them softly. We were left in private for a change and since I knew this was goodbye, I saw an opportunity. I took each of their hands and I held them tight. Not being used to such signs of affection, they were both a little rattled by it but they soon understood I was being self-indulgent for a reason.

"You're leaving, aren't you."

It wasn't a question, he already knew. My jaw tightened. As my little brother uttered the words, I felt my eyes well up. I took a breath before I spoke, not letting my tears fall.

"Jeremy," I looked at my brother. "Katherine," I turned to my sister. "It doesn't matter what anyone says, I will always be your sister. Whatever my choice today, wherever I may end up, I will be here for you no matter what. I will always love you both."

Now thirteen, the twins looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't want to leave them, not after everything, but I couldn't stay. I hoped that they would understand that in the future.

"I think Daddy would have been proud," Katherine whispered to me.

I was taken aback, unable to say anything. My eyes threatened tears and I gather them into a hug, not wanting them to see me cry.

"This isn't the end," I smiled through tears. "I will see you again, I promise."

"We know," they told me, sad smiles plastered on their faces. I hugged them tighter.

"Promise me you'll look after your sister."

They promised and I knew they would keep it.

They accompanied me to the door as I left, never letting go of my hands. I turned to Mr and Mrs Ashton then, and offered them a smile goodbye.

"Thank you," I tell them. "Thank you for looking after them."

They shifted a little uncomfortably as they saw our hands entwined, but they offered me a smile anyways, nodding.

"Our pleasure," Mrs Ashton said politely. "I hope you make the right choice, dear."

From the looks on their faces I think they knew I was leaving. I think they always knew, like most. I never felt selfless enough to be Abnegation. I've always been a little too outspoken, a little wild. I think most people in Abnegation hold a mutual understanding about us Valek children. They've been wary of us and our actions even before our parents died. We were unpredictable, especially Sebastian and I. Not exactly traits they want in Abnegation. With Elias gone and me next, there's no telling what choice my younger siblings will make when their time comes.

I said goodbye to Olivia next. I held for what felt like forever. I was being self-indulgent again, but it felt so right. I told her I loved her and that I'm her sister no matter what happens. Being only ten, I don't think she fully understood what it would be like after I transferred, so I sat her down and told her what she needed to know. I told her to be a good and that I'd see her again. I held her as she cried and I stroked her hair as I calmed her.

Before leaving the house to attend the Choosing Ceremony, I hugged Mr and Mrs Holden goodbye. It is an unspoken tradition among the Abnegation, a small self-indulgent act between parents or guardians and their child that is widely acceptable because of the circumstances.

"Thank you for everything," I told them before I left. "Truly."

I'm grateful to the Holden's. They took me in after my parent died and gave me a home. Out of duty or not, they gave me a life for seven years. They deeply care for Olivia too and I'm okay leaving her in their safety, because I know no one else that can give her a better life than them.

I'm drawn back to reality when I'm nudged lightly. I turn to a see a Candor transfer standing next to me.

"Coming?" He smirks at me, motioning toward the Dauntless quickly rising from their seats.

I smile back, a little excited, and I follow my new faction without looking back.

* * *

My lungs burn as I lean against the train car, out of breath. I'm not surprised that the first part of Dauntless initiation is very physical. Although its exhilarating, I'm not used to climbing and jumping onto moving trains, so I feel a little exhausted as I try and catch my breath. I look out the open car door as the train flies by the clean streets of the Erudite sector. The Dauntless sector isn't very far from Erudite, so I have a feeling we wont be on this train for much longer.

I turn away from the open door and look around me for the first time. A mild panic begins to settle in as I realise everyone in this train car is already a Dauntless member. Covered in black clothing, tattoos and piercings, all of them are older them me, although by the looks of it there are a few that are maybe only a couple years my senior. I suddenly then catch a glimpse of yellow amongst black in the next car, one of the transfer initiates from Amity. At least I know for certain that I'm not alone.

Many of the Dauntless stare at me and whisper amongst each other. I repeatedly hear them say _stiff_ , but I don't care. The Abnegation have been called it all their lives, whether it's along the hallways of school or by other Factions. The nickname doesn't bother me anymore.

"Well, you made it this far, Stiff," a young man crosses his arms in front of me. "I hope you like heights," he smirks, glancing at the woman beside him who smiles knowingly.

The young man is maybe a few years older than me. A noticeable tattoo peaks out from under his shirt and his nose piercing glints in the sun. His hair golden hair reaches the nape of his neck, and it's a little messy, a good messy. Deep, dark brown eyes meet mine.

"Why?" I ask.

He raises his eyebrow. "Never met a curious one."

"Well," I say, unamused. "Now you have. Aren't you just the luckiest guy around."

The words slip out before I can stop them and for the faintest moment I wait for Mr and Mrs Holden to scold me for being rude, but nothing follows. However, the woman next to the young man starts laughing. His face forms a small snare and for a second it looks as though he's going to hit me, but then he doesn't. He breaks out into a wide smile, followed by a light chuckle. _He's_ _beautiful_. I don't know what to do with myself. I've never been in a room alone with a boy that isn't my immediate family without adult supervision, not to mention unintentionally make one laugh.

I'm glad when he motions toward the door, since I finally have an excuse to stop looking at him. But he slips my mind entirely when I see figures begin jumping from the train and landing on the roof of a building.

"You have to jump," I hear rough voice shout behind me. "You better go or you'll miss the rooftop, _Stiff_."

I turn to the Dauntless members and realise they're waiting for me. I can tell from their faces that many of them think I won't jump but I am not going to give them the satisfaction of being right.

I turn to the door again and look down. It's a long way down. I feel them behind me. I feel their presence and their eyes on me, burning me with their gaze.

I take a deep breath and I take a step back. I close my eyes briefly, clearing my mind and then I run and jump from the train. I feel the cold, biting wind through my many layers of clothing. I feel the warm rays of sun on my face. I clear the buildings ledge and see the floor coming closer, so I brace myself for the impact. My feet collide with the rough rooftop and I roll to a stop. I stand and look back at the moving train, an endless amount of dark shadows jump from it like their lives depend on it. I suppose it does.

Strands of my hair fall around my face as the pins holding my bun in place loosen. I push my long locks away and notice I'm the first transfer initiate on the rooftop. Looking around, I follow the crowd to another ledge. My hand begins to sting as we stand around waiting and I realise I've scratched it pretty bad. Blood oozes from the cuts on my palm, so I cover it with my long grey sleeve and ignore the sting for now.

I hear them snicker and stare while I look around for the other transfers, but it quickly subsides as a man stands on the ledge like it's the pavement.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new Faction!" he shouts aloud, but his voice sounds almost board. Like he's done it many times before. He is older then the others, with deep creases in his dark skin and grey hair at his temples. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

I see many jaws drop, but no one says a word. No one steps forward. I don't know why they are so surprised, we just jumped off a _moving_ train. We could have _died_. This will probably be the least of our worries. My subconscious tells me I should step forward and take the jump. This is what I wanted after all. But I hesitate. What if I can't do this?

A Dauntless born initiate then steps up to the ledge and Max moves aside. The dark haired boy gulps as he looks down, and for a moment it looks like he won't jump. But then he turns around looking determined, points at another Dauntless born initiate, and swears at him. He then dramatically opens his arms and silently falls backwards. We all wait for a sound, some sort of indication of what waits for us all at the bottom, but I hear nothing.

Now I'm curious. I can't help it.

"Who's next?" Max says with a smile.

"I'll go."

The crowd almost parts for me as I say the words. I say _thank you_ as they let me pass. An old habit, not a bad one. It costs nothing to be polite. A few of them laugh though.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Max looks over my shoulder. "She's the one jumping." He lingers at the end, like he's going to say something else but he doesn't. They stop laughing, so I guess they must understand. He smirks and motions me toward the ledge. His eyes glint in the sun and he narrows his eyes at me slightly, obviously intrigued to see what I will do next.

I step up onto the high ledge and look down. The building I'm on forms one side of a square with three other buildings. In the centre of the square is a huge hole in the concrete. I can't see what's at the bottom of it. I can't see the boy who jumped off. At least I can say I don't have a fear of heights because right now, standing on the edge of this building, I feel free. I'm also excited at the prospect of finding out what is at the bottom of that deadly looking hole, knowing full well there is only one way I can find out.

I am _not_ doing to die.

I jump. The sensation of falling overwhelms me. It's terrifying but thrilling at the same time, but it's over before I have time to scream or even react. The dark hole swallows me and I hit something hard. It gives way beneath me and cradles my body. The impact knocks the wind out of me and I wheeze, struggling to breathe again. My arms and legs string as I shift around.

A net. I landed in a net. There is a net at the bottom of the hole. I look up at the skyline and sigh, relieved. I just jumped off a roof. This is the most nerve wrecking thing I have ever done, and I think I like it.

I see a few hands stretching out to me at the edge of the net, so I grab the first one I can reach and pull myself across. I roll off ungracefully, but I land on my feet. Just in time it would seem. Another initiate dressed in black and white lands on the net, followed by a laugh.

"Another _Stiff_ ," the young woman smirks in front of me. The three silver rings in her right eyebrow move as she raises her eyebrow at me. I don't understand what she means by _another stiff_ , since I am the only Abnegation transfer. I want to ask her what she means, but I don't.

"I'm Lauren. What's your name?"

For a moment I'm too unfocused to answer. Another initiate lands in the net. The boy from Candor throws up on the side of the net. Lauren laughs a little. A Dauntless member with dark brown hair helps him up and away from the vomit. I meet his dark blue eyes and I recognise him instantly. He was the first Abnegation faction transfer to choose Dauntless in a decade. His name is Tobias Eaton.

I'm stunned. I open my mouth to say something to Lauren, but he stands up straighter and looks me dead in the eyes.

"My name is Four," he tells the Candor boy, never breaking eye contact with me. "What is your name?"

" _Stiff._ " I'm snapped back into reality. Lauren looks somewhat annoyed. "Your name."

It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't say it. It's not me anymore. My name represents everything I chose to leave behind. My name belongs to my old Faction, but I'm not in Abnegation anymore. This is my chance to be someone different, someone new. Like Tobias Eaton, I defected. It takes me a moment but I understand what he's saying. He isn't the same person he was a year ago. His name isn't Tobias Eaton, not anymore. He is Four. With a new name, I could be better than I was. I can be stronger and braver. I've come too far to turn back now. This is my new life now. This is my chance.

"If you don't like your old one," Lauren says, as if reading my thoughts "pick a new one."

"Seren," I say firmly. "My name is Seren," I tell her. I say it loud enough so that Four can hear it, if he's even listening in. Although I suspect he is because he catches my eye once more and nods his head the slightest bit, acknowledging my name. I nod back, acknowledging his.

I know his name. He knows mine.

"Seren," Lauren repeats, grinning. "Welcome to Dauntless."


End file.
